


As Long As I'm With You

by wishfulFeline



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Pairings, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka and Sayaka know that as long as they stick together, they'll be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this fanfic was to include the line "Well that was an unnecessary throwback to junior high physics." I hopd you enjoy!

Madoka and Sayaka quickly transform from their new school uniforms into their magical girl garbs. The witch advances quickly, swinging one of its many long limbs forward to attack. Both girls dodge in different directions, Madoka to the right and Sayaka to the left. Sayaka unsheathes her sword and runs to attack said limb, but it's to late as the witch draws back to strike again. Madoka is unfazed and immediately directs her attacks towards the witch's core. Sayaka smiles, observing Madoka's stern expression as she fought. Sayaka decides it's in her best interest to allow Madoka to kill this witch and to defend her as she did it. 

When the witch strikes again, it aims itself at Madoka. Sayaka sprints in her direction, sword held in position to slice it in half when Madoka leaps into the aim and lands on the witch's branch like arm. The witch quickly retracts that portion of it's body, assuming that if it got Madoka closer, she'd be easier to destroy. The witch surrounds Madoka with it's twigs, prepared to stab her to death, but Sayaka leaps a great length from the ground to Madoka's side, slicing off the witch's limbs and not allowing a single one to touch her friend. Madoka gives Sayaka hushed thanks and aims her arrow again at the core of the witch. 

The witch realizes what is about to happen at tries to swing Madoka and Sayaka off. Madoka, who was already clinging to the wooden appendage luckily isn't thrown off, but Sayaka who had only been standing by Madoka's side goes flying. Sayaka wails in terror as she falls, but suddenly she finds herself suspended against a wall in the room where their battle was taking place. An arrow shot by Madoka had caught Sayaka by the cape in mid air, saving her. Sayaka sighs with relief and fiddles with the arrow, attempting to free herself without destroying her cape. (Although it would be back to normal the next time she transformed.) 

By the time Sayaka had become unbound, Madoka was already returning to her normal clothes as the witch's surroundings dissipated. "Well that was an unnecessary throwback to junior high physics!" Sayaka grins as she approaches Madoka, her own clothes returning to their default appearance. "At least, I think it was. I didn't pay much attention in that class," Sayaka laughs, putting her hands behind her head. "I'm just glad you're safe!" Madoka says, hoping over to Sayaka's side. 

The two enjoy a calm moment of silence as they both look up at the darkening sky, it's blue colors becoming dark and purple in hue. The clouds part to reveal the waxing moon high in the sky and the stars that slowly became visible with it. Madoka turns to Sayaka, about to speak, but she stops when she sees the look of deep contemplation on Sayaka's face. "Sayaka?" Madoka asks, a bit worried.

"Do you think we'll have to be killing witches like this until the end of our lives?" Sayaka says, eyes downcast. Madoka's heart aches at the thought. She looks down, at the moon, and back to Sayaka quickly. "S-Sayaka...I..." Madoka starts, unsure of what to say. Sayaka smiles softly suddenly. "I don't think it matters."

"As long as I can be with you, Madoka, it doesn't matter what I'm doing or where I am. I'll be okay," Sayaka confesses sweetly. Madoka blushes and smiles back. "Thank you," Madoka returns with a hushed voice. Sayaka immediately grabs Madoka in her arms and swings her around. "Stop! Eeek!" Madoka squeals. Sayaka shouts so anyone in their vicinity can hear "Madoka! Marry me!"


End file.
